The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. In order to provide easier or faster information transfer and convenience, telecommunication industry service providers are developing improvements to existing networks. For example, the evolved universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) is currently being developed. The E-UTRAN, which is also known as Long Term Evolution (LTE) or 3.9G, is aimed at upgrading prior technologies by improving efficiency, lowering costs, improving services, making use of new spectrum opportunities, and providing better integration with other open standards.
One advantage of E-UTRAN which continues to be shared with other preceding telecommunication standards is the fact that users are enabled to access a network employing such standards while remaining mobile. Thus, for example, users having mobile terminals equipped to communicate in accordance with such standards may travel vast distances while maintaining communication with the network. By providing access to users while enabling user mobility, services may be provided to users while the users remain mobile. However, the mobility of users requires the network to provide continuity of service to the mobile users by enabling a user's mobile terminal to be handed over between different serving stations within corresponding different cells or service areas. To verify and test radio network deployment and operation, drive tests had been conducted in the past. Drive testing typically involved the use of specific measurement tools that could be driven through an area to collect data for network operation verification. Thus, manual testing and verification of radio network operation has been common.
For existing and especially for newer networks (e.g., LTE and future networks), it may be desirable to reduce the need for drive testing to reduce manual testing of networks and therefore reduce operational costs. Accordingly, studies regarding support for minimization of drive tests (MDT) are currently popular which aim to utilize commercial terminals for reporting of relevant measurement results in order to avoid separate manual testing with special test equipment and involvement of operator personnel.